Fabled Monsters
Fabled Monsters were added on 12/01/2013. These are powerful versions of Old Foes, each with a rank below their name from 1 - 20. 1 is the easiest, 20 is the hardest. Rank 1 The Fabled Fippy Darkpaw (North Qeynos- 2) The Fabled Mooto (Misty Thicket - 33) The Fabled Snow Bunny (Eastern Wastes - 116) The Fabled Zarchoomi (Butcherblock - 68) The Fabled Corflunk (Butcherblock - 68) The Fabled Rahotep (North Ro - 34) The Fabled Thaumaturgist (Befallen - 36) The Fabled Bargynn (Kurn's Tower - 97) Rank 2 The Fabled Lockjaw (Oasis of Marr - 37) The Fabled Cmdr Windstream (Befallen - 36) The Fabled Pyzjn (Qeynos Hills - 4) The Fabled Evil Eye (Gorge of King Xorbb - 16) The Fabled Wraps McGee (Befallen - 36) Rank 3 The Fabled Barnacle Bones (Dagnor's Cauldron - 70) The Fabled Grenix Mucktail (Highpass Hold - 407) The Fabled Webclaw Murkwave (Lake Rathetear - 51) The Fabled Emperor Crush (Crushbone - 58) The Fabled Bonedigger (Frontier Mountains - 92) The Fabled Stonegrinder (Frontier Mountains - 92) Rank 4 The Fabled Ambassador Dvinn (Crushbone - 58) The Fabled Undead Barkeep (Estate of Unrest - 63) The Fabled Ugrak da Raider (Timorous Deep - 96) The Fabled Ghowlik (Hollowshade Moore - 166) The Fabled Najena (Najena - 44) The Fabled Iksar Bandit Lord (Warsliks Woods - 79) Rank 5 The Fabled Needlite Queen (Echo Caverns - 153) The Fabled Grizzleknot (South Karana - 14) The Fabled King Thex`Ka IV (Permafrost Keep - 73) The Fabled Goblin Preacher (Permafrost Keep - 73) Rank 6 The Fabled King Xorbb (Gorge of King Xorbb - 16) The Fabled Oowomp (Timorous Deep - 96) The Fabled Grurn No Eyes (Hollowshade Moore - 166) The Fabled Chief Goonda (West Karana - 12) The Fabled Undead Knight of Unrest (Estate of Unrest - 63) The Fabled Soothsayer Dregzak (Frontier Mountains - 92) King Xorbb Rank 7 The Fabled Bloodgill Marauder (Lake of Ill Omen - 85) The Fabled CWG Model EXG (Solusek's Eye - 31) The Fabled Head Usher (Tower of Frozen Shadow - 111) The Fabled Incoherent Spirit (Tower of Frozen Shadow - 111) Rank 8 The Fabled Garanel Rucksif (Estate of Unrest - 63) The Fabled Reclusive Ghoul Magus (Estate of Unrest - 63) The Fabled Narmak Berreka (Tower of Frozen Shadow - 111) The Fabled Priest Majes Medory (Tower of Frozen Shadow - 111) The Fabled Zorglim the Dead (Tower of Frozen Shadow - 111) Rank 9 The Fabled Bilge Farfathom (Dagnor's Cauldron - 70) The Fabled Chancellor of Di`zok (Lake of Ill Omen - 85) The Fabled Quillmane (South Karana - 14) The Fabled Solusek Goblin (Solusek's Eye - 31) Rank 10 The Fabled Rotting Skeleton (Dreadlands - 86) The Fabled Kobold Priest (Nagafen's Lair - 32) The Fabled Drolvarg Warlord (Karnor's Castle - 102) The Fabled maggot infested flesh (Tower of Frozen Shadow - 111) The Fabled Lord Gorelik (Lake of Ill Omen - 85) The Fabled Black Scar (Skyfire Mountains - 91) Rank 11 The Fabled Drolvarg Captain (Karnor's Castle - 102) The Fabled Ancient Cyclops (South Ro - 35) The Fabled Shardtooth (Great Divide - 118) The Fabled Overseer Malam (Mines of Nurga - 107) Ancient Cyclops (South Ro - 393) Rank 12 The Fabled Coloth Meadowgreen (South Karana - 14) The Fabled Blackguard Thabis (Mines of Nurga - 107) The Fabled Overseer Pruckib (Mines of Nurga- 107) The Fabled Taskmaster Huflam (Mines of Nurga - 107) Rank 13 The Fabled Drelzna (Najena - 44) The Fabled Blizzent (Great Divide - 118) The Fabled Gorul Longshanks (Great Divide - 118) The Fabled Cara Omica (Tower of Frozen Shadow - 111) Rank 14 The Fabled Death Beetle (Nagafen's Lair - 32) The Fabled Hangnail (Karnor's Castle - 102) The Fabled Icetooth (Great Divide - 118) The Fabled Shardwurm Matriarch (Great Divide - 118) Rank 15 The Fabled Stormfeather (Iceclad Ocean - 110) The Fabled Ghoul Assasin (Lower Guk - 66) The Fabled Kobold Champion (Nagafen's Lair - 32) The Fabled Shardwurm Broodmother (Great Divide - 118) The Fabled Skeletal Berserker (Karnor's Castle - 102) The Fabled Tserrina Syl`Tor (Tower of Frozen Shadow - 111) Rank 16 The Fabled Kobold Noble (Nagafen's Lair - 32) The Fabled Solusek Kobold King (Nagafen's Lair - 32) The Fabled Magus Rokyl (Nagafen's Lair - 32) The Fabled Undertow (Kedge Keep - 64) Rank 17 The Fabled Skeletal Captain (Karnor's Castle - 102) The Fabled Crypt Excavator (Charasis/Howling Stones - 105) The Fabled Crypt Devourer (Charasis/Howling Stones - 105) The Fabled Baron Yosig (Old Sebelis - 89) Rank 18 The Fabled Crypt Feaster (Charasis/Howling Stones - 105) The Fabled Crypt Keeper (Charasis/Howling Stones - 105) The Fabled Crypt Spectre (Charasis/Howling Stones - 105) The Fabled Arch Duke Latol (Old Sebelis - 89) The Fabled Ishva Mal (Lair of the Splitpaw - 18) Rank 19 The Fabled King Tranix (Nagafen's Lair - 32) The Fabled Mortiferous Protector (Charasis/Howling Stones - 105) The Fabled Efreeti Lord Djarn (Nagafen's Lair - 32) Rank 20 The Fabled Gorenaire (Dreadlands - 86) The Fabled Lodizal (Iceclad - 110) The Fabled General Jared Blaystich (Echo Caverns - 153) The Fabled Venril Sathir (Karnor's Castle - 102) The Fabled Severilous (Emerald Jungle - 94) The Fabled Khati Sha the Twisted (Acrylia Caverns - 154) The Fabled Ward of Life (Acrylia Caverns - 154) The Fabled Ward of Death (Acrylia Caverns - 154) The Fabled Tolapumj (Old Sebilis - 89) The Fabled Drusella Sathir (Charasis/Howling Stones - 105) The Fabled Estrella of Gloomwater (Kedge Keep - 64) The Fabled Prince Selrach Di`zok (Chardok - 103) The Fabled Warlord Skarlon (Nagafen's Lair - 32) The Fabled Allizewsaur (Ocean of Tears - 69) The remaining list of mobs is: The Fabled Crypt Wurm (Charasis/Howling Stones - 105) The Fabled Skeletal Warlord - (Karnor's Castle - 102)